Spike and Spanky - Lost Episode
Original Author: PATR100T Not many of you would know about the obscure cartoon known as Spike and Spanky. If you don't, it's a children's carrtoon that only ever aired in for a few seasons in Bhutan from 1999 to 2002, with a total of 3 seasons. The show was very obscure outside of the country, as the only way to get your hands on an episode was by pirating it, which was pretty hard to do, but that's another matter. In the early 2000s, it was pretty popular with the kids and vacationers. It aired in both Dzongkha and English. The show itself featured 2 characters: A tabby cat named Spike, and a Tuxedo cat named Spanky, and a boy named Sam. who participated in crime solving and sports. This story happened back in 2002 when I was 13 years old. It was the reason why the show stopped airing in the first place. The episode that I'm talking about was not supposed to be the final episode, as the show was planed to have 10 seasons in total. The episode was aired on television in April sometime in the late morning. When I saw it, my father was serving in the Royal Army of Bhutan, and my mother was working a retail job, so I was home alone when it went down. I had got myself some food and water and turned on the TV. I flipped to the channel that the show aired on. The narrator said that a mew episode of Spike and Spanky was coming on in a few minutes. The episode started up normally, with its theme song. just like any other episode would. The episode began with Sam sitting in his room. His room was empty. no furniture, posters, or even wallpaper. Just an empty bed frame with an umbrella next to it, and a desk that Sam was sitting at. He was writing in a notebook of some sort. There wasn't a narration, just him writing with somber music in the background. Sam then got up and walked out of his room. For some reason, Spike and Spanky were not present. The living room looked like it was ransacked, as if a robber came in and stole everything. At first, I thought that was what this episode was about. A burglar breaking in and stealing Spike and Spanky for some reason, and Sam having to save them and turn the Burglar in. Then, a flashback happened. It was of Sam and a group of police officers talking in an office in a police station. The policemen informed Sam that Spike and Spanky went missing when they were searching for a missing bag of gold stolen from a depository. The cop said that a group of assailants stole a bag of gold from a depository a few hours prior. Spike and Spanky went after the man as he ran into a large forest. They didn't come out of the forest for 5 hours. Sam and the cops drove to the forest and began searching. A few minutes passed when Sam stumbled into a creek with a shallow river running through it. Spanky was there. Lying in the ground. The expression on his face was one of shock, horror and despair. The look on his face was horrifying. It only showed his head, not his entire body. Judging by the look on Sam's face, I could tell that the scene was a lot worse than what was shown. The cops came. When they saw Spanky, they looked equally as horrified and disgusted as Sam was. I didn't even want to know the fate of Spike after seeing this. Sam ran away the police took their guns out and began searching for whoever was responsible. After this, Sam was lying on his couch, crying. One of he cops came back and tried to comfort Sam. He then said that the robbers were found in a cave.... 4 of them were dead, and the others were injured severely. They were hospitalized and arrested. They still don't know what happened to Spike. Weather he's alive or not is unknown. A slue of complaints came in. The company behind the show denied any involvement with the airing of the episode. How, or why it was aired is unknown. The person, or people behind the airing have not been caught, even to this day. The voice actors were exactly the same as the ones on the normal show. There's no way that the actors would participate in the creation of something like this. Judging by the voices, it didn't seem like they were forced. No one knows, even to this day, how this happened. Category:Mysteries Category:Lost Episodes Category:Broadcasts Category:Killers Category:Blood and Gore